Untitled
by ari-chan07
Summary: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho/Sailor Moon crossover. Yusuke/Usagi. I accept flames but good reviews are more welcome.
1. Default Chapter

Yu Yu Hakusho By: ari-chan Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon  
  
Prologue  
  
A girl was standing outside her parent's car waiting. "Usagi! We need to go!" The girl, Usagi, turned around. "I have to wait for Yusuke Dad! He promised to come to see me before I left!" Her brother stuck his head out the car window. "I can't believe you hang with that punk." Usagi was about to yell at him but she heard someone yell at her. "Usagi!!" She turned around and smiled. "Yusuke!" He ran to her and said, "I had to see you before you left. I promised, and you're my best friend." Usagi smiled even more(if possible) and hugged him. Yusuke softened and hugged her back. They finally backed away and Yusuke asked, "Can I give you your present now?" Usagi looked surprised, "You got me a present? I got one for you to remind you of me." He smiled. Usagi gave him a small package. He unwrapped it to find two keychains with a picture of her and Yusuke. "Two?" "One is for your mom. They're indestructible so they won't ever break or burn." Yusuke smiled and asked, "Can I give you your present now?" Usagi smiled and said "Sure." Yusuke leaned in until they were centimeters apart. "I love you." He whispered right before he kissed her. Usagi was surprised at first then responded to the kiss. Luckily they didn't hear Usagi's Mom holding her brother and father back. They broke apart and Usagi whispered, "I love you too Yusuke. But I think you should run because my father and brother look like their going to kill you. Keep alive until I come back, okay?" She pointed behind him and he saw the scene of mass chaos. He gave her a small package, kissed her cheek, whispered "I promise.", and left. Usagi turned around and hoped she would return.  
  
Hey peeps! Just to tell you Usagi and Yusuke were 10 years old in this chapter. Also I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish though. 


	2. Ch1

Ch. 1 ari-chan Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or SM.  
  
Four Years later.  
  
Usagi was walking towards the Shrine where the next Sailor Scout meeting was being held. She walking slow to be late on purpose. 'I wish I could just go home, see my family, and see Yusuke. God I hate pretending to be a ditz. I already know that Rei and Mamoru are going together behind my back. It is so obvious, I wonder.' Usagi walked in front of the temple steps. Then she turned around and went back 'home'. Usagi lay on her bed, took out her communicator, and dialed Pluto. Pluto's head came up on the screen. "Yes hime you will be able to go home tomorrow and I informed the Tsukino's and your sister of your decision. They will not tell your brother until you come back." Usagi glared at Pluto. "You know, I really hate it when you do that you know that?" Pluto giggled and said "Yup."  
  
The Next Night.  
  
" Shizuru! I'm going to go find onii-chan!" "Okay Usagi! See you later!" Usagi walked towards Yusuke's house. 'Might as well stop by and tell them I'm back for good.' She smiled. When she got close and saw a bunch of cars around his house. She walked over there and saw many people in black surrounding the house. She then heard yelling and saw Kuwabara being dragged out of Yusuke's house by his friends. He was yelling something like 'you can't leave Urameshi!' When his friends had him out to the street she said, "Onii-chan! What's wrong?" Kuwabara turned towards her, ran and hugged her. Kuwabara said "I'm sorry Usa, I couldn't do anything." "What are you talking about onii-chan?! What happened?!" Kuwabara shook his head and said, "Yusuke he saved a kid from a speeding car and got hit. He's dead Usagi." Usagi looked at Kuwabara and his friends and they all had a pretty nice interest with the ground. "No, he promised. He can't be dead. No!" Usagi ran towards his house. She got in line and Kuwabara waited outside when she went in. She kneeled before Atsuko, and for the first time Yusuke's mom looked up from her daze. "Usagi? Is that you? Please say that's you." Usagi started crying and hugged Atsuko. "Is it true is he truly dead?" Tears were pouring down Usagi and Atsuko's faces when she nodded. Usagi got up and kneeled before Yusuke's coffin. "Yusuke I know your dead but I miss you so much. I have so much to tell you.". She closed her eyes and she could almost feel Yusuke's arm trying to comfort her. She bowed to Yusuke's mom once more before she left. When she came out, almost immediately, Kuwabara was there holding her while she cried. Later when they got home Usagi fell asleep. While she was dreaming she saw Yusuke. "Hey." Yusuke was smiling at her. She ran into his arms and cried. "Why did you leave me?! You promised not to die!" Yusuke smiled grimly. "I guess then telling you I'm coming back will make you happy?" Yusuke said wiping away her tears. "Just tell them not to burn my body, okay?" Usagi smiled and said, "Okay. I won't." Usagi sat up in her bed and turned off her alarm. She got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning Shizuru, onii-chan." She sat down to eat. "Morning imouto. Don't be too hard on yourself today, okay. He's not gone because of you. You know?" Her sister stated. "I know Shizuru. But it still hurts that he's gone. I never got to say goodbye." She looked into her cereal. Kuwabara stood up and said, "Come on Usagi, time to go to school. Bye Shizuru." She grabbed her bag, slipped on her shoes, said goodbye, and followed Kuwabara out the door. They were at Yusuke's house and she turned and said, "Wait here onii-chan. I'll be right back." And she ran to Atsuko's door. When she rang the bell Atsuko hugged her and said, "He's okay! He has color in his face and he is breathing! My baby is coming back!" Usagi hugged back. After 5 min. her and Kuwabara were on their way to school again.  
  
Thank yous for all the people who reviewed for my story. Naïve Dreamer: I'm not going to put Usagi with Mamoru. I don't like that couple at all. Thanks Ako, CleScout, DaughterofDeath, Naïve Dreamer, SavingGrace, Kage-Shadow-of- Darkness, KagomeChan, and Inu-Tsuki44 for reviewing to my story. Please review. 


End file.
